Ketika rindu yang mengontrol sebuah pertemuan
by Imorz
Summary: Matsukawa yang dirundung rindu dan Hanamaki yang mengeluh sakit pinggang. Didedikasikan untuk #PersonalPartyChallenge


Haikyuu hanya milik Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Ketika rindu yang mengontrol sebuah pertemuan © Imorz

Matsukawa yang dirundung rindu dan Hanamaki yang mengeluh sakit pinggang.

[ untuk #PersonalPartyChallenge yang diadakan oleh Rexa Anne ]

* * *

Matsukawa ingin segera pulang.

Beberapa hal yang ia tulis pada catatan imajiner dalam kepalanya; bermain salju (seperti menancapkan ujung wortel di tengah-tengah kepalan bola salju), berpelukan dengan Hanamaki (menyentuh ujung-ujung jarinya sembari menghirup aroma harum dari ceruk leher lelaki itu), dan memainkan satu-dua lagu dari sebuah gitar di tengah-tengah petang menjelang.

Matsukawa sudah rindu bukan kepalang. Bayangan wajah Hanamaki terus menghantuinya beberapa minggu belakangan. Mendengar suaranya lewat telepon belum cukup untuk memuaskan rasa rindunya yang menggunung. Bekerja di luar kota agaknya membuat Matsukawa terpuruk. Minggu pertama meninggalkan Hanamaki, Matsukawa terus saja memegangi ponselnya dan memberikan kabar—kabar baik, kabar buruk, dan kabar yang sama sekali tidak penting untuk dikabarkan, contohnya seperti saat ia tidak sengaja melihat anjing tetangga sebelah mengencingi sepatu barunya. Dan tawa Hanamaki yang merespon celetukannya seakan menjadi penyegar hari-hari gelapnya tanpanya.

Minggu kedua Matsukawa bekerja, ia cukup bisa menjalani hari-hari meski wajahnya masih sama muram seperti minggu sebelumnya. Ia mencoba berbaur dengan rekan-rekan kantor. Matsukawa minum bersama di sebuah kedai sake, namun tiba-tiba Hanamaki memberi kabar ia diberi setumpuk kue sus oleh anak tetangga depan rumah dan Matsukawa buru-buru pulang dengan hati terbakar setelah tahu jika anak tetangga yang dimaksud berusia tak jauh dari mereka berdua. Terkutuklah para orang tua yang mencoba menjodohkan anaknya dengan kekasihnya.

Minggu-minggu berikutanya tidak jauh berbeda. Matsukawa dirundung rindu, rindu, dan rindu. Seakan merindukan Hanamaki menjadi hal paling atas dalam sehari-harinya ia beraktivitas. Ia merindukan segalanya, segala-galanya.

Maka ketika ia mendapat jatah libur cukup panjang, Matsukawa segera memesan tiket kereta jurusan kampung halaman. Hari pertama libur, Matsukawa sudah berada di dalam gerbong kereta dengan sebongkah oleh-oleh dan pakaian mantel yang cukup tebal. Menebak apa yang akan Hanamaki katakan pertama kali ketika mereka bertemu nanti. Ah, tidak sabar. Tidak sabar!

Matsukawa tidak pernah menyangka akan menemukan Hanamaki pertama kali setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu di depan sekolah taman anak-anak sedang menyapu salju. Lelaki itu menggunakan apron lucu berwarna krem dengan logo kelinci yang dirajut. Rambutnya masih kemerah-mudaan dan agak memanjang hingga menutupi setengah telinganya. Ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Matsukawa yang menganga di depan pagar sekolah.

"Makki!"

Dan sebongkah bola salju tepat mengenai wajah Hanamaki. Tangan Matsukawa gatal ingin menjahili, rasa itu sudah menjadi sifat alamiahnya.

Ia dapat mendengar teriakan Hanamaki yang menjerit jengkel. Detik selanjutnya matanya membola dan sapu yang tadinya ia pegang terlempar begitu saja. Langkahnya terburu-buru mendekati Matsukawa, tangannya terbentang ingin memeluk. Matsukawa turut membentangkan tangan.

"Matsun!"

Hanamaki memeluknya seperti tiada lagi hari besok. Matsukawa dapat merasakan semua tumpahan rindu yang berhamburan segera setelah mereka berpagut. Aromanya, hangat tubuhnya, inilah hal yang sangat ia inginkan ketika salju pertama turun dan yang ia lakukan saat itu hanyalah duduk di pinggir jendela sembari menelepon sang kekasih.

"Tunggulah di sini! Aku harus membereskan kelas dulu! Tunggu, ya!"

Matsukawa menatap punggung Hanamaki yang kembali masuk ke dalam sekolah. Sembari menunggu, Matsukawa memandang sekeliling kota yang tidak jauh berbeda setelah empat bulan lebih ia tinggalkan. Toko roti yang sering ia lewati saat masih sekolah dulu juga masih tercium aroma harumnya hingga ke mari. Nanti kalau ada waktu, Matsukawa ingin singgah sebentar dan membeli beberapa roti untuk cemilan malam.

"Matsun, apa kau tambah tinggi?"

Matsukawa menoleh pada asal suara. Hanamaki hadir dengan tampilan kasual musim dingin; mantel dan sepatu but yang biasa Matsukawa lihat dulu.

"Tidak mungkin. Tinggiku tetap seperti dulu."

"Oh, ya? Atau aku saja yang memendek?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Hanamaki terkekeh. "Aku mau langsung menciummu tadi tapi ketinggian."

"Dasar bodoh." Lantas Matsukawa membungkuk sedikit dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Tinggi kita tidak jauh berbeda. Bilang saja minta dicium."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hanamaki. Ia hanya kembali terkekeh dan mengaitkan lengannya dengan lengan Matsukawa. Mereka berjalan menuju rumah sembari bercerita mengenai apa saja yang terjadi selama empat bulan mereka berpisah.

"Kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau bekerja di tempat seperti itu."

"Habisnya kau pasti mengejekku. Begini-begini aku jadi favorit anak-anak, loh."

"Oh, ya? Jadi kau suka anak-anak, ya."

"Tidak juga." Hanamaki mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mengerling. "Tapi aku suka bikin anak denganmu."

Tawa Matsukawa pecah. Humor yang dimiliki Hanamaki memang tidak setengah-setengah.

"Aku juga suka. Apalagi kalau kau yang di atas."

"Eh?! Aku tidak suka posisi itu! Pinggangku selalu sakit besoknya! Aku berubah jadi kakek-kakek yang berjalan membungkuk sambil memegangi pinggang."

"Tapi kan enak."

Hanamaki mencibir. "Enak sih enak. Tapi akunya menderita."

Mereka larut dalam tawa dan candaan yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh mereka berdua. Orang lain terkadang melirik tidak nyaman ketika berselisih karena mendengar celetukan yang tidak biasa. Matsukawa tidak ambil pusing, toh memang beginilah ia dan Hanamaki apa adanya.

Tempat tinggal Hanamaki sangatlah sederhana namun nampak begitu nyaman. Sesekali Iwaizumi Hajime dan Oikawa Tooru mampir untuk berkeluh kesah dan bercerita tentang masa lalu. Ada pasokan kue sus di dalam tudung saji, Hanamaki selalu memiliki persediaan sampai malam.

Matsukawa menghirup udara kamar yang sangat khas. Rasanya seperti di kelilingi oleh Hanamaki Takahiro. Lelaki itu datang dengan dua cangkir teh hangat di atas nampan. Matsukawa meletakkan buah tangannya di pinggir kasur. Ia segera berdiri dan mendekatkan diri dengan Hanamaki.

Tangannya menarik baju Hanamaki hingga bagian bahunya tampil. Hidung Matsukawa menempel sempurna pada tulang pundak, menghirup aroma kulitnya dan merasakan hawa tubuh yang begitu hangat. Satu tangannya menyelip masuk ke dalam baju tanpa permisi. Meniti setiap inci kulit punggung Hanamaki.

"M-Matsun."

Hanamaki terbata dengan tingkah mendadak Matsukawa. Wajahnya menghangat dan suatu adrenalin perlahan tapi pasti memutar kunci; siap meluncur ke seluruh tubuh.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Takahiro," bisik Matsukawa dengan nada rendah dan berat, posisinya persis di telinga lawan. Napasnya merasuk masuk ke dalam telinga dan memberikan sensasi yang aneh.

Hanamaki menggeliat geli, ia memejamkan mata. Siap menerima segala serangan bar-bar yang akan dilancarkan kekasihnya. Tubuhnya merespon dengan cepat dan pasti, ia sendiri tidak sabar untuk bertemu kebuasan Matsukawa.

Pada hari pertama Matsukawa kembali kepada Hanamaki, ia menorehkan segala hangat tubuh, kecupan, dan bekas gigi di kulit lelaki itu. Segala hal yang ia catat dalam kepalanya tidak bisa ia realisasi pada hari pertama, karena Matsukawa memilih bertarung di atas kasur hingga petang tiba.

Kerinduannya begitu menggebu-gebu hingga ia sendiri tidak mampu mengendalikannya.

"Besok aku pasti sakit pinggang!"

Matsukawa dengan jahilnya terus membuat Hanamaki berada di atas hari ini.

"Tadi katanya enak."

"Issei bego."

.

.

.

Selesai.


End file.
